Right Timing
by kosi27
Summary: AU what if Harry Hart survived? What if the Kingsman organization had relations with American's? How about in the name of CIA agent Hannah Devoreaux, who was also investigating Valentine at the time Eggsy was training. Story is set 3 years later but will include flashbacks of Harry and Hannah's history.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: AU what if Harry Hart survived? What if the Kingsman organization had relations with American's? How about in the name of CIA agent Hannah Devoreaux, who was also investigating Valentine at the time Eggsy was training. Added an American to the Kingsman story, AU. Story is set 3 years later but will include flashbacks of Harry and Hannah's history.

Harry Hart/Galahad, a veteran Kingsman agent-"deceased" in 2015

Agent Hannah Devoreaux, senior agent in CIA, friend to Kingsman organization

Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/new Galahad, a junior Kingsman agent

Merlin, a senior Kingsman agent and trainer

Roxy Bloom/Lancelot, a junior Kingsman agent

Agent Justin Walker, senior agent in CIA-Hannah's best friend

Agent Lucas McCoy, senior agent in CIA-Hannah's boyfriend.

Chester King/Arthur, the leader of the Kingsman organization in 2015

Chapter 1-A special day

2018-Washington DC

"Harry what is going on" Merlin said as he was watching Harry fight in the church, Hannah enters looking at the screen.

"What is he doing" Hannah said looking mortified they see Harry regain control looking at the dead bodies.

"Harry it's Merlin and Hannah, what is going on there what can you tell us" Merlin said as they see Harry walk outside.

"Where's your gun" Hannah said feeling her heart beat fast as her and Merlin watched both glanced at one another.

Hannah sees Valentine pull his gun her heart sinks as he pulls the trigger baking away from the screen. She allows the tear in her eyes to fall as she sat on the floor. "He's gone"

"No" Hannah screams waking up, she looks at the time, then her calendar February 14th 2018.

"Wake up DC it is Valentine's Day today for all you lovers, and the 3rd anniversary of V-day check out KDC's sites for memorial spots near you" Hannah heard on her radio.

"Oh shit, 3 years, 3 years since he died" Hannah thought brushing her brown hair away from her face.

England

"New traditions we honor the fallen to Harry" Merlin said toasting.

"To Harry" The Kingsman said, as Merlin glances at Eggsy, he sees Roxy in the hologram give him a wave before logging off.

"3 years" Merlin said.

"Feels like yesterday" Eggsy said.

"He would have been proud of what you have accomplished, on the man you have become you have to know that" Merlin said.

"I can also make a great martini" Eggsy joked.

"It blows that Arthur the bloke wouldn't allow Hannah to be a Kingsman just because she was American. She should have been here" he said.

"It was more to it then that, but she throughout the years has been helpful with American missions, even if it meant at times it got her in heat with her own team" Merlin said.

"She's a Kingsman in my book, even checked in on me a lot after he died" Eggsy said.

"Yes we were all fond of her. Still are of course" Merlin said.

"It's a shame her and Harry loved each other, they deny all they want, I saw it. She seems happy last time I saw her, her boyfriend seems like a bloke but he seems to treat her nice. Not sure Harry would approve of that but at least she's happy" Eggsy said as Merlin looked over at the empty seat that was Arthur's.

"Enough gossip for today Eggsy, you for once have some time off, use it wisely" Merlin said shaking his hand walking him out.

"See you soon sir" Eggsy said.

Merlin sighs adjusting his glasses he enters the common room putting back his glasses. "Well that was awkward" he says looking at a hologram of Harry Hart sitting in Arthur's chair.

"To say the least" Harry said.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: AU what if Harry Hart survived? What if the Kingsman organization had relations with American's? How about in the name of CIA agent Hannah Devoreaux, who was also investigating Valentine at the time Eggsy was training. Added an American to the Kingsman story, AU. Story is set 3 years later but will include flashbacks of Harry and Hannah's history.

Harry Hart/Galahad, a veteran Kingsman agent-"deceased" in 2015

Agent Hannah Devoreaux, senior agent in CIA, friend to Kingsman organization

Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/new Galahad, a junior Kingsman agent

Merlin, a senior Kingsman agent and trainer

Roxy Bloom/Lancelot, a junior Kingsman agent

Agent Justin Walker, senior agent in CIA-Hannah's best friend

Agent Lucas McCoy, senior agent in CIA-Hannah's boyfriend.

Chester King/Arthur, the leader of the Kingsman organization in 2015

Chapter 2-Memory lane

England

"You know how weird that was to have a conversation about you in the past tense" Merlin said looking at the hologram version of Harry in Arthur's seat.

"It's even more weird hearing it" Harry said.

"Harry it's been 3 years, you will have to come back from the dead eventually before Eggsy or Hannah find out another way" Merlin said.

"I did this to protect them, do I have to remind you what we discovered days before I went to that church" Harry said starting to remember.

2015

"_Thank you for meeting me" Merlin said entering Harry's home._

"_The tracker you placed on Arthur a few months ago, we thought he disabled it, he didn't" he said showing Harry on his pad. Harry sees Arthur entering Valentine's home hearing their conversation._

"_I have a person in my organization now, he doesn't respect tradition. Even involving outsiders into it. Once this deal is settled, I want you to take care of him, and his outsiders" Arthur says glancing at Gazelle's blade legs as Gazelle looks at pictures of Eggsy and Hannah._

"_My nephew Christian will be arriving after Valentine's Day, he will be a great addition to our arrangement" Arthur said._

_Harry feels his face turn red, "She can't go to Kentucky with me as my back up I will handle it on my own, Eggsy thankfully is still training. When I come back I will bring this footage to the team and demand that Arthur is disposed of immediately" he said._

"I remember and I remember how much they grieved for you" Merlin said.

"It took me a year to be functional and another year to be back where I used to be. That same year we see how lethal Christian has become. Now nowhere to be found, he knew his uncle's plans. Until I find him, kill him they won't be safe." Harry said angrily.

"Keeping them safe at what cost, 3 years Harry. I saw you flinch at the boyfriend comment mate" Merlin said.

"What do you know of him" Harry asked.

"Hannah hasn't been in London in months, you already know that. His file seemed file, a bloke like Eggsy said" Merlin said.

"At least she's happy, living her life" Harry said looking down.

"Any updates on Christian's associates" he asked.

"One in Washington DC, an heir" Merlin started to say.

Washington DC

"Aww how nice Justin, a heart shaped box fill of bullets" Hannah laughed taking a seat at her desk.

"Thought these were more realistic in our line of work" Justin said sitting across from her.

"I also wanted to cheer you up, this was a fucked up day for everyone" he said.

"20 more hours it will be over" Hannah joked as Justin handed her a file.

"New mysterious files? Why I am not surprised, what I am I looking at" she asked.

"New chica to investigate Eugenia Roberts" Justin said.

"She's the heir to her father's biochemistry company, wasn't she on TMZ a few years ago" Hannah said.

"Eugenia ditched taking boob shots to shots at her father's competitors. Her father has stage 4 of lung cancer, he's been prepping her all year to succeed him. But we have noticed that competitors have been either brought out or the CEO's of those companies are missing" Justin said.

"Oh great a crazy chemical chick who doesn't understand chemistry" Hannah said starting to read she said as a dark blonde haired man tosses a card on her desk, Justin rolled his eyes.

"Morning Lucas" Justin said.

"Happy Valentine's day" Lucas said as Hannah smiled.

"Getting your ear chewed off by the boss" Hannah joked.

"Not as much as last month" Lucas said.

"And dare I ask what is in the card" Hannah said.

"An invite for us to get crazy in the streets of DC tonight" Justin said.

"I'm game" Hannah said.

"Sorry Justin three's a crowd this time" Lucas said.

"Have a date with my boyfriend Lucas" Justin said reading the Washington Post.

"Sweet, pick you up at 7" Lucas said.

"Okie dokie" Hannah said as Lucas walked away.

"He swears he's American James Bond, sweet of him to plan a date though" Justin said.

"Thinking positive I like that" Hannah said looking out the window.

_2011_

"_You never been in DC for no more then 48 hours, ever?" Hannah said as her and Harry walked out of the CIA building._

"_Suppose I haven't, thank you for introducing me to your superior officer" Harry said._

"_Just say boss" Hannah said laughing._

"_Fine boss" Harry said smiling at her._

"_Well there is no time like the present. My boss will not get an answer until the morning so at least for a few hours how about we pretend we are not secret agents and enjoy the beautiful city that is Washington DC. Also this way I can keep my eye on you" Hannah said. _

" _And vice versa. Alright, well let's get to it" Harry said._

"_There's a Redskin's game on we will start with that" Hannah said._

"_Football, I'm impressed" Harry said._

"_I'm impressed you know that" Hannah said as they entered the bar._

"You ok" Justin asked giving her a somber smile.

"Yea" Hannah said taking a deep breath.

2015

"Set the training session for 2 hours Merlin" Harry said entering the gym.

"Boyfriend, the man looks so atrocious. Reckless he puts her into dangerous situations. You did too Harry" Harry thought reading Lucas' file. He looks at the boxing bag starting to train.

"Still thinking about that file" Merlin said as Harry removed his glasses, Merlin laughed.

"I am doing the right thing, I am a gentleman. I can't come back and say I'm alive ditch the American. Ditch the American for what?" Harry thought throwing stronger punches.

"_You have a good left hook" Hannah said entering the Kingsman training area._

"_How is your room" Harry asked._

"_Very nice, I'm impressed. Have to tell CIA HR to step things up" Hannah joked as Harry noticed she was wearing a tight tank, leggings, her hands were wrapped. _

"_Good" Harry said seeing Hannah walking to one of the boxing bags as she practiced her kicks she shook her head._

"_Problem?" Harry said watching her._

"_A mission a few months ago I sprained my ankle, it was on my right. My kicks on the right leg are still not right you noticed that" Hannah said practicing the kick again._

"_Stop overthinking" Harry said coming behind her._

"_I see you hesitate before you kick because you are trying to get back where you used to be. You need to accept it's not what it would be anymore but better" Harry said as Hannah turned around to him._

"_The less you think about how good you were then you won't be as great as you can become" he said as Hannah tried again Harry ducked._

"_See? Give warning next time before you do that but great" Harry said._

Harry stops punching the bag remembering what he told Hannah "Think less about how good you were and then you won't be as great as you can become"

Washington DC lunch time

"Hey Eggsy" Hannah said.

"Hannah how's America treating you" Eggsy said.

"Cold and busy, you must of read my mind I was about to call you" Hannah said.

"Great minds, still can't believe it's been 3 years" Eggsy said.

"Yes doesn't feel that way, I still can't get over seeing you in a suit. You have grown so much" Hannah said.

"I had some help along the way" Eggsy joked.

"Yea I heard" Hannah said laughing.

"I hope you come to London soon visit Merlin and I, we had a toast it's a new tradition for every fallen Kingsman. It was an idea Harry had before he was killed" Eggsy said.

"Good, he deserved it. He did a lot and never got an acknowledgement ever, I mean his death wasn't even announced in the newspaper. At least we know the good he did" Hannah said.

"What did you say" Eggsy said.

"Well the newspaper's never said anything about his death" Hannah said as Eggsy remember the conversation him and Harry had before he went to Kentucky.

"A gentleman's name shouldn't be in the newspaper only when he is born, when he marries and when he dies" Eggsy thought remember Harry say that to him.

"Hannah I have to go" Eggsy said.

"Yea I have to also, but you should come to America with your time off soon" Hannah said.

"Will do, bye." Eggsy said opening up his laptop he goggled recent deaths in London.

Washington DC 8pm

"Lay off Scorpio he trained me" Hannah said taking a sip of her wine as Lucas grinned.

He puts his hands up. "I just think he's too old. He's our boss I get that I just wish he would take more risks" Lucas said.

Hannah shook her head, "I think that is your middle name" she said grinning.

"Isn't that why we work well together, you like that. How many missions have we completed?. The attention we get" Lucas said, Hannah shrugged as Lucas checked his phone.

"I'll be right back" he said giving her a kiss.

"Ok" Hannah said watching a couple share a beer at the bar.

"_I usually stick to Blue Moons so this Guinness is a bit new to me" Hannah said._

"_It's not poison, I showed you where that was, try it" Harry said as Hannah tried it, the foam hit the tip of her small nose. Harry chuckled, as Hannah looked at him strangely._

"_You have" he said taking out a handkerchief to wipe the foam from her nose._

"_Thanks, it's good" Hannah said as they looked into each other's eyes._

"_That was a bad call!" The bartender yelled._

Hannah turns around coming out of the memory "That was a bad call" the bartender yelled.

"Some things never change" Hannah said, then seeing the couple enjoy the game.

"But then they do" she thought, looking at her watch she looks over at Lucas outside.

"Christian you got me at a bad time, I am working on getting you the access codes. My boss has been eyeing me lately" Lucas said.

Harry's loft

"RG3 is sacked" Harry saw watching the Redskins game seeing the audience's reaction.

"_Again seriously" Hannah said watching the game._

"_What happened" Harry asked, as Hannah looked at him strangely._

"_He got sacked, no one was protecting him" Hannah said._

"_That's what that is called" Harry said._

"_You don't know football like the calls?" Hannah asked._

"_I live in London" Harry said, as Hannah shot him a look._

"_Ok I'll explain as the game goes on" Hannah said as she screamed._

"_Intercepted" the bartender yelled._

"_Finally" Hannah said._

"_It went back to the Redskins" Harry said._

"_There you are you are getting it" Hannah said touching his shoulder._

"_How do you know this" Harry said._

"_My father, he wanted a boy got a girl, raised me as both" Hannah joked._

"_Whenever he wasn't working or consulting for the CIA he would take me to games" she said._

"_He made time, I saw his work, he is responsible for a lot of tech advancements" Harry said._

"_He was the best, what you asked me one asked me that before" Hannah said._

_Harry feeling flustered, "I was just curious" he managed to say, not understanding why he was flustered by this young woman._

"_The 4__th__ quarter is coming up let's see how this goes" Hannah said looking at the flat screen as Harry stared at her._

"I wonder if she is watching" Harry thought.

Washington DC

"I was thinking you forgot about me" Hannah joked as Lucas walked back.

"In that dress how can I? How about we wrap this up, head to my place?" Lucas said as Hannah glanced at the game, 2nd quarter.

"Sure, I don't need to see this game" Hannah said.

"Things change" Hannah said glancing at the happy couple watching the game.


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: AU what if Harry Hart survived? What if the Kingsman organization had relations with American's? How about in the name of CIA agent Hannah Devoreaux, who was also investigating Valentine at the time Eggsy was training. Added an American to the Kingsman story, AU. Story is set 3 years later but will include flashbacks of Harry and Hannah's history.

Harry Hart/Galahad, a veteran Kingsman agent-"deceased" in 2015

Agent Hannah Devoreaux, senior agent in CIA, friend to Kingsman organization

Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/new Galahad, a junior Kingsman agent

Merlin, a senior Kingsman agent and trainer

Roxy Bloom/Lancelot, a junior Kingsman agent

Agent Justin Walker, senior agent in CIA-Hannah's best friend

Agent Lucas McCoy, senior agent in CIA-Hannah's boyfriend.

Chester King/Arthur, the leader of the Kingsman organization in 2015

Chapter 3-Talks

Washington DC 3 days later

"Wanted to see me boss" Hannah said as a bald headed man turned around to face her.

"Close the door" the bald headed man started to say as a red headed woman entered.

"Mr. Florek, here is the file you requested" she said handing the file to Florek.

Hannah took a quick peek of the file as Florek set it on his desk.

"Thank you Candace, please close the door" Florek said.

"Have a seat Hannah" Florek.

"Calling me Hannah, must be serious" Hannah joked.

"I do it whenever I'm concerned" Florek said as he saw Lucas working at his desk.

"Concerned about what" Hannah said.

"3 years since Harry Hart was killed, I called you wanted to see if you wanted to talk after work." Florek said.

"I was pretty busy with this research you requested" Hannah said simply.

"After hours? I know you are closer to Lucas, how close is this thing?" Florek said.

Hannah shot her head up, surprised at her mentor's question. "Close enough" she replied.

"McCoy is reckless, something about him doesn't add up to me," Florek said.

"What because he's a military brat?" Hannah said.

"I can't disclose that it's just a hunch, one of my old cop hunches I suppose. I'm talking to you now as someone who has known you since you were 16 years old. Be careful, that is all I am asking, and if you do want to talk about anything my door is always open," Florek said.

Hannah nodded, "I am fine, sir" she said.

"Good to know agent Devoreaux" Florek said giving a wry smile, Hannah nodded taking a deep breath as he opened the door.

"I expect that report for our 2pm meeting" he said so staff members can hear it.

"You got it" Hannah said as she walked over to her desk.

"Ok what was that about, got you a latte," Justin said as they watched Florek go to his office.

"Nothing, thanks. I didn't have time to get coffee," Hannah said.

"Scored us some invites for Eugenia Roberts masquerade ball right here in our nation's capital next week. Well 5 of us including American Indy over there" Justin said glancing over to Lucas' desk.

"Four of her employees end up in the loony bin in less then a week. One in NYC ran over a group at Madison Square Garden, The other in Brazil goes loose with a Machete during a rainforest tour, Number three in Hong Kong beats the cab driver with nun chucks, Four in London, takes control of a double decker boss. " Hannah said shaking her head.

"No priors these people were the carebears of employees, we compared it to Valentine's frequency they are not even related. Another thing about this, these people in the loony bin they can't turn it off" Justin said.

"Shit this could be something airborne on digested. With the products the family's company produced it has to be one or the other. So what she holds a ball to celebrate the crazy," Hannah said.

"Morning" Lucas said as he looked at the files.

"Making progress," he asked.

"Yea how about on your end we have to put this report together before the meeting this afternoon" Hannah said to Lucas.

"It's coming along, the surveillance from the offices in NYC, Brazil were scrambled we are working on trying to put the footage we got together" Lucas said.

"Taking long enough" Justin mumbled, Lucas shot him a look.

"The fast we get it the faster we can review" Hannah said cutting in.

London late afternoon

"Harry is alive, no newspaper coverage just his birthdate, what the fuck" Eggsy thought looking at Kingsman headquarters.

"Only one way to find out" he said taking out a grabbling hook.

"The woman who took control of that bus, no clue whatsoever in why she snapped" Harry said as Merlin glanced at him in a hologram.

"She is still not well, nothing like Valentine's sensory. If I had to guess it had to be ingested or inhaled based on who she worked for." Merlin said.

"The footage of Christian we saw was in NYC in the labs of Roberts industries a few weeks ago. Earlier he's chummy with the heir of the company in Belize earlier." Harry said shaking his head.

"There's a connection" Merlin said.

"I spoke to Edward Florek, he said his team is creating a report now and is reviewing their findings. He will keep us in the loop in what they find" he said.

Harry nodded, "A name I haven't heard in a long time" he thought.

_2011_

"_You need to eat" Harry said as Hannah looked out the window._

"_I can't not knowing if my team is alive or dead" Hannah said._

"_They are not" Harry said._

"_How do you know that, how the hell are you so god damn calm all the time, they kidnapped your guy too, Lancelot right?" she said angrily walking pass the fireplace._

"_I want to get out of here" Hannah said._

"_You understand that is impossible right, we are pretty much trapped in this cabin until the blizzard is over. I am calm because when I get out of here I need all the strength I can to get my friend out" Harry said sternly._

_Hannah takes a seat across from him, looking at the cup of noodles. _

"_I really did use to live off these in college" she chuckled._

"_I'm surprised you are as feisty as you are then" Harry joked as he saw Hannah wrapping her arms around herself._

"_The fire is helping but this {he sees the large blanket on the couch} will help" Harry said putting it around her._

_Hannah was touched she glanced over at Harry, "No that isn't right" she said she sits next to him and puts part of the blanket around him._

"_Like you said we need our strength right" Hannah said as they looked at the fire._

"_We will get them out" Harry said as they turned to each other._

"_All of them out including Lancelot" Hannah said touching his right hand, Harry brushes hair away from her face both lean closer. Without thought, he brought his lips to meet hers. Hannah closed her eyes and responded equally. He kissed her again and again, each kiss more intense than the last. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her against him. His heart raced wildly as he felt her press against him. Time was lost until they heard a crash and quickly retreated from each other's embrace._

"Harry" Merlin said.

"I'm sorry" Harry said.

"I knew it!" Eggsy yelled entering the common room.

Merlin glared at him, "How long have you been standing there" he asked.

"Long enough to hear the word Harry come out of your mouth" Eggsy said looking around, he then snatched the glasses away from Merlin's eyes putting them on his eyes.

"Hello Eggsy" Harry said.

"You bastard and in Arthur's chair" Eggsy said.

Washington D.C

"Nice for everyone to be on time for one" Florek said in the conference room.

"From what I read initially from this report this is a biochemical threat" he said.

"We take this seriously any lead we investigate, the victims who turned into killers are not recovered and our team doesn't know what was put into their system. Robert industries is the common denominator as their competitors are missing and their employees are turning into killers. Agent Walker" Florek said.

"The chemical used had to be ingested or inhaled, in the lab records of these victim's a chemical agent was used to hide the main ingredient we are working on uncoding that now, that can be the key to what chemical was used when we find that out we will now he the victim was infected" Justin said.

"In the past few months Roberts industries has been doing extensive research in the rainforests in Belize, our contact there is sending us a summary of what the company was doing there. They had an interest in the snakes in particular, they claimed they wanted to use the venom of these deadly snakes to see if they can be used for cures. We highly doubt that was the case, if mixed venom can be as dangerous as a dog bite to humans." Hannah said.

"For surveillance" Lucas started to say.

"There was one thing we saw that we couldn't add to the meeting" Justin said.

"Eugenia has a British associate, we just know him as Christian. Our friend's in the NYPD arrested Christian for disorderly conduct of all things. Undercover mentioned he has been big in the party scene selling coke, ecstasy, meth" he finished.

Lucas shrugged, Florek glanced at his reaction. "The dealer will be at this ball that Eugenia is holding in honor of the 50th anniversary of the biochemical company. He's the key to all of this" Florek said.

"Agent McCoy, your surveillance report" he said.

London

"I don't get it" Eggsy said as him and Merlin were being transported underground.

"I'll let him explain" Merlin said handing Eggsy back his glasses.

"So I can see him now, great" Eggsy said sarcastically as they left the pod.

"Happy you picked up my taste" Harry said waiting for them.

"You bastard" Eggsy said.

"Is that all you are going to say to me after 3 years" Harry said.

"You bloody bastard" Eggsy yelled.

"It was for your protection" Harry said starting to explain, as Merlin's phone rang.

"Excuse me" Merlin said.

"I'm sending you a file, first one I never seen this man in our files. He's British, he's involved in these random attacks" Florek said.

"Second one is a personal favor the first one is the priority" he said.

"Send it over" Merlin said walking back to the pod to get his pad.

"So this Christian guy was the old Arthur's nephew who is a terrorist. And took pictures of Hannah and I for months" Eggsy said.

"Been looking for him for a year and a half" Harry said.

"So you are Arthur now aren't you, the other Kingsman besides Roxy and I knew that" Eggsy said.

Harry nodded, "They just found out last year" he said.

"Can I sit down" Eggsy said.

Harry was surprised he remembered that, "Yes" he said.

"This is a lot to take in {he looks at Harry} you're alive. Hannah is going to go nuts" Eggsy started to say.

"She can't know not now at least" Harry started to stay as Merlin rushed over.

"Christian is in the United States, last sightings in New York, and Washington D.C." Merlin said showing Harry and Eggsy a picture of Christian and Eugenia dancing.

"Florek never seen him neither has his team. They are invited to a masquerade ball next week that the Roberts family is attending, he though the Kingsman would be interested" he said.

"Looks like we are heading to the states" Eggsy said.


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: AU what if Harry Hart survived? What if the Kingsman organization had relations with American's? How about in the name of CIA agent Hannah Devoreaux, who was also investigating Valentine at the time Eggsy was training. Added an American to the Kingsman story, AU. Story is set 3 years later but will include flashbacks of Harry and Hannah's history.

Harry Hart/Galahad, a veteran Kingsman agent-"deceased" in 2015

Agent Hannah Devoreaux, senior agent in CIA, friend to Kingsman organization

Gary "Eggsy" Unwin/new Galahad, a junior Kingsman agent

Merlin, a senior Kingsman agent and trainer

Roxy Bloom/Lancelot, a junior Kingsman agent

Agent Justin Walker, senior agent in CIA-Hannah's best friend

Agent Lucas McCoy, senior agent in CIA-Hannah's boyfriend.

Patrick Scorpio-senior agent in CIA-Hannah's best friend

Chapter 4-Meetings and breakups

CIA Office 4am

"We have a meeting with Ed Florek in another hour" Harry said waking Eggsy and Roxy.

"How is this supposed to work exactly" Eggsy said.

"We are meeting at this hour so Harry can leave, Ed thought it would be a good idea for the both of you to work with the teams they have assembled on this. I agree with him on that, and we can keep an eye on Lucas. It is interesting his family brought Roberts stock a few weeks ago" Merlin said.

"Pay close attention to him" Harry said as Eggsy grinned.

"Oh grow up" he snapped at Eggsy.

"Why are you so tense, because you are in the same place as a person who thinks you are dead" Eggsy joked, Roxy chuckled as Merlin shot her a look

"Both of you pay attention, I updated the software to your glasses" Merlin started to explain.

Harry took a deep breath, "Why am I so nervous, she won't see me at all" he thought.

Hannah's apartment

"You are lucky you left clothes over" Hannah joked handing Lucas a cup of coffee.

"I'm happy you kept them" Lucas said as she gave him a kiss.

"Thanks for the file and coming with me to look into this sick freak" Hannah said.

"No sweat, I know that project was still bothering you. I wanted to get to the bottom of it. At least the police have evidence now" Lucas said.

"Amen to that" Hannah said she yarned.

"We have a few hours before this big meeting with these English people" Lucas said kissing her neck.

"They are friend's of mine" Hannah said putting her arms around his neck, her phone rings.

Lucas groan seeing it was Justin calling, "Hey wassup, it's early" she said.

"We need to talk Meghan off the ledge" Justin said.

"I already talked to her she is just freaked out about the last mission, I just took care of it" Hannah said.

"How? Wait is that why you and Lucas left right on time, are you nuts" Justin started to say as he turned on the TV.

"Sex trafficker arrested, evidence mysteriously dropped off police station" he exclaimed.

"Oh good to hear" Hannah said as Lucas turned on the TV giving Hannah a thumbs up, she shakes her head.

"He deserved it but, Hannah, you know Florek said to drop it on our end, he is going to have your ass for this" Justin said.

"There is a lot going on for us to be focused on this, but look at the bright side Meghan can start to sleep at night, young women won't be sex slaves to this bastard. I'm over politics stopping us from really protecting people" Hannah said.

"You know I am on your side girl, just watch your back. I'll see you at the meeting soon" Justin said hanging up.

CIA Office

"I don't believe this" Florek said shaking his head as he heard a knock on the wall. He grinned remembering only a few people know about that entrance.

"Was wondering where you were" he said opening the door seeing Merlin, Harry, Eggsy and Roxy.

Florek looked at Harry for a long time, "Hello Ed" Harry said somberly.

"When I was informed you were alive, I was angry then I realized you must of have a damn good reason to do it" Florek said shaking Harry's hand.

"Thank you for understanding" Harry said.

"I want to introduce our newest Kingsman Roxy/Lancelot. You already know Eggsy/Galahad" he said as Florek shook Roxy's hand.

"They are keeping you youthful huh Merlin" Florek said.

"Yes, adding to the no hair on my head" Merlin said.

"I'm about to be right behind you" Florek said looking over at the computer screen as Harry looked around he see's an image of Hannah and Lucas.

"Agent Devoroux and Agent McCoy, surveillance last night from sex trafficker Wayne Evans. He was arrested this morning" he said raising his eyebrow, he shakes his head.

"McCoy sounds like a maverick" Merlin said.

"A thorn on my side is more like it, I can't do much because of his background, big military family" Florek said.

"Since U.S databases even the CIA's can't see who privately invests in company's, we had Roxy investigate" Merlin said motioning Roxy to start.

"Lucas' father and uncle had ties to Robert's industries since the Vietnam war. Since Robert's industries had bad visibility in supporting the war, the McCoy's has kept their ties with them very private. They did stop investing in the late 90s but a few weeks ago they invest 20 million dollars, of their 50 million dollar fortune. No one since V-day has that type of money to invest, unless it's a sure thing" Roxy said.

"I knew it there was something off" Florek said shaking his head.

"He's co-head of the surveillance team, my main head was on paternity leave" he started to say.

"Come in Patrick" Florek said as Harry recognized the name.

A 6'0 man with a buzz cut hairstyle entered, he was wearing a suit, "I'm back sir" he started to say recognizing Harry and Merlin.

"Agent Patrick Scorpio" Florek said.

Patrick shakes his head, "I already explained to Patrick what was going on minus this info about McCoy" he said.

"What about him" Patrick said.

30 mins later

"Eggsy we will assign you to the surveillance team, Roxy will be on research" Merlin said as the team nodded, Florek looked at the time.

"Patrick give them a quick tour around, everyone will be here any minute." Florek said.

"Harry press your hand on the third panel" he said as Harry walked over to the wall, he was surprised it pushed to a secret office.

"Hasn't been used in years, figured you would need it for now, easier for you to observe" Florek said.

"Thank you" Harry said walking in, Florek closes the door.

"What are you doing here Patrick!" Justin exclaimed giving his partner/boss a hug.

"The boss called me in" Patrick said as Justin spotted Eggsy.

"Hello 007" Justin joked as him and Eggsy embraced.

"Hello empire look alike" Eggsy joked.

"I don't look like the dude from Empire!" Justin said taking a seat at his desk.

"Where's this one" Patrick said pointing to Hannah's desk, Justin shrugged, Patrick shot him a look.

"I'm all about this mission man" Justin said.

"Yea yea, this is Roxy she is also a Kingsman" Patrick said as Eggsy and Roxy were amused by their interaction.

"Morning" a light skinned African American female said rushing in.

"Happy you showed up Meghan" Justin said.

"Saw that sick SOB is behind bars" Meghan said, as an skinny Caucasian man with dark hair wearing a Mohawk entered.

"See the news Dru" she asked him.

"Yes, how sweet is that" Dru said.

"A little subtle guys" Patrick said as he spotted Lucas entering, he rolls his eyes.

"You're back a month early" Lucas said.

"Boss called in everyone, thought he can use the help despite who is here" Patrick said.

"That's too bad everything was under control" Lucas said staring him down.

"I bet is was" Patrick said.

Harry watching the interaction from the secret room watched Hannah's empty desk.

"_It's pretty messy but you can work here" Hannah said offering Harry a seat next to her as she saw Harry's reaction to the empty desk used for files, a empty coffee cups, crumbled paper. She throws everything into the garbage to reveal the silver laptop underneath._

"_Thanks I think" Harry said as Patrick and Justin looked at him._

"_Guys this is Harry, who dismantled that bomb last night, so stop staring at him like that" Hannah said raising her eyebrow._

"_So what are you the British secret service" Patrick said._

"_Can't disclose that" Harry said._

"_The bomb you dismantled was complex it would have took 4 of us to figure it out" Justin said as Patrick nudged his shoulder._

"_He's right" Hannah said._

"_The bomb is something developed from Shanghai believe it or not, they have been appearing in Hungary, Czech, Thailand. We just figured out how to do it recently, and will pass it to you" Harry said noticing Hannah paying attention to him but typing at the same time._

"_I'm listening" Hannah said._

"_No I don't have anything else to say but what is the login" Harry said._

"_Don't mind her she does this with us all the time, we are used to it. Password is itsmorphintime" Justin said._

"_Dumbest password ever" Patrick said._

"_Have you been hacked yet man" Justin said._

"_Both of you stop or I will separate you both" Hannah said typing, Harry chuckled, she stops looking over at him and laughs._

"_Welcome to the CIA" Hannah said._

Harry looks at his watch, "this meeting is 5 minutes where is she exactly" he thought remembering the code Merlin gave him to check the exterior of the CIA offices.

"Mrs. Wilson we got the man who did this" Hannah said looking at the time.

"It won't bring my Brittany back, why didn't you get to him sooner, why call me" Hannah heard on the other line.

"Don't call me again" Mrs. Wilson said hanging up.

Hannah took a deep breath, "She's right" she thought looking at the time, she runs into the CIA building.

"Nice suit" Dru said to Eggsy as they entered the Florek's office.

Hannah rushes out from the elevator, "Slow down, think for a few moments" Patrick said stopping her.

"What are you doing here" Hannah said she gives her friend a hug.

"What are you doing?" Patrick said.

"We will talk later, now let's just calmly walk into Florek's office. Know that he's pissed at you think about why he would be" he said as they started to walk.

"Looks like we are all assembled" Florek said looking at a third of the floor in his office, he sees Patrick and Hannah entered and walk to their teams.

Harry's heart stops seeing her, after 3 years they are 10 feet away from each other, she looked even more beautiful then the morning he had to leave. He saw what she was wearing a white turtleneck with matching pencil skirt. Hannah spots Eggsy and Roxy giving him a friendly wave, after she greets Merlin.

Florek glances over at her then at Lucas, then starts. "Now that we are all here we can get started, first I want to welcome our British guests and old friend's of some of us here. The Kingsman, they have been investigative Christian, his full name is Christian King, he was the nephew of fallen Kingsman and traitor Chester Kings" Florek said as Hannah shot her head up.

Harry looks over at Lucas and noticed he was getting flustered at the news. "Lucas is flustered" Harry said to Merlin's glasses, Merlin simply nods. 

"Eggsy you will be with Patrick and Lucas over at surveillance. Surveillance team show him everything you have, as you have to get both Patrick and Eggsy to speed as well. Roxy you will be with Justin and Hannah, the team will show you their findings." Merlin said.

"Will do" Hannah said.

"As we all know this masquerade ball is 2 days away the faster all teams are up to speed the better, your superiors will work on assignments for the ball. At the ball everyone is a suspect as far as we know we don't know if this chemical agent will be at the ball" Florek.

"Our biochemical team will be working on a solution that each of you will have to take a shot before the ball" Florek said.

"A shot" a man with dreads said, a few people chuckled.

"Agent Gibbs it's a simple shot you will live" Florek said.

"Why can't we ingest it" Agent Gibbs said.

"Lloyd I will hold your hand and give you a lollipop" Meghan joked.

Hannah chuckled, "Team work I like that" she said.

"Makes the dream work" Justin said.

"Great let's all get to it, there is a lot to do. Dismissed." Florek said he glances at Hannah.

Everyone gets up starting to leave. "Agent Devoreaux have a seat" he said.

"Oh shit" Justin mumbled he glanced at Hannah.

Harry positioned to Hannah's left watches her, "What is gotten into her, she was never so reckless so dismissive of authority especially Ed Florek's" he thought as the door closed.

"You left right on time last night, very not like you" Florek said.

"I can leave at 6pm, I've been working a lot this case and wrapping up the last case" Hannah said.

"That ended 2 weeks ago, I told you and your team to drop the Evans case, this was going to work out on it's own" Florek said angrily.

"He was arrested today" Hannah said.

"Yea because you and that military prince decided to break into his safe and get evidence. You took law school to get here, you knew what to pull out for the charges to stick" Florek said.

"He sold 8 year old girls, do I have to remind you of that? He shot down teenage girls because he was going to get caught and our precious system said he was free to go. Parents we had to tell that their daughter's were dead and the man who did it we can't put him away because he banks politicians" Hannah said.

"I didn't say it was right, and you got away with it this time, but you want to know why? I hacked into the secret surveillance video in the safe. I only found out because McCoy forgot to log out of the database, not so smart." Florek said.

"I'm not sorry, if I'm suspended fine. I'm tired of going by the book and seeing people die in front of me" Hannah said.

Harry winced at her comment, "Did seeing me die make her so reckless" he thought.

"You are a CIA officer, you are hold to the highest standard" Florek said.

"To protect people" Hannah finished both stared at one another.

"I don't know what to do here, I just warned you a last week about McCoy now you are doing secret missions. I don't trust the guy or his influence. You have a lot of people who care about you who feel the same way." Florek said.

"I'm a grown woman, I am not marrying Lucas, I do what I want. God I feel like I'm 16, and I'm 35. I listened to what you have to say, I am not going rogue but as you mentioned there is a lot of work to do. I can't look bad in front of the team having private talks like these with you. If that is all then I will get to it as you put it" Hannah said coldly.

"Dismissed Agent Devoreaux" Florek said as Hannah already stood up walking out.

"Wow" Harry said as Florek glanced at the third panel.

5 hours later

"This is impressive" Hannah said to Roxy.

"I have a thing with numbers" Roxy said.

"Meghan here has a thing with science can be quite a duo" Hannah said a Patrick approached her.

"How's it going" Patrick said.

"Good, ready for tomorrow afternoon's meeting" Hannah said.

"Nice, since I am back and we are all going to be in the field in a few days I thought we all meet at Old Ebbitt Girll, at 9, it's is a Friday anyway, we won't have to be back till tomorrow afternoon." Patrick said.

"Roxy of course you are invited, I told Eggsy as well. It's a tradition we do around here before an assignment on the field. We see each other for long hours a day working it's important to also bond outside of that as this is a family of sorts" Patrick said looking at Hannah.

"Sounds good" Hannah said seeing Lucas walk out.

"Excuse me" she said forcing a smile.

Patrick glanced over he grinned, "I know that stare isn't good" he mumbled.

"Hey, heard bossman chewed your ear off" Lucas said not realizing Eggsy was turning the corner.

"Yea he found out because that suggestion I gave for triple checking to see if the safe had a video in it, you were confident they didn't have one. Lucas, people look up to me here, I am doing this I haven't done before. I don't know what type of person I'm becoming. I think we should take a break" Hannah said staring at him.

"A break" Lucas said, Hannah nodded.

"You seeing this" Eggsy whispered.

"Yes I am" Harry said.

"I have to focus on this case, I'm going to take time off. I need to figure things out" Hannah said.

"A break" Lucas said.

"Yes for the 2nd time, this isn't working. You wasn't taking things seriously, I definitely wasn't" Hannah started to say.

"Ouch" Harry said looking at Lucas' reaction, feeling relieved.

"This is affecting my relationships with a lot of people and now my work. You being so condfident and not even trusting my opinion almost cost me my job. People that I cared about now and in the past they trusted me. I rather surrend myself with them. That's all I wanted to say. I guess I'll see you" Hannah finished.

"Whoa go Hannah" Eggsy whispered.

Harry grinned, "That's my girl" he thought.

"Eavesdropping huh!" Lucas said spotting Eggsy.

"Can't help it if I am walking past mate" Eggsy said, Hannah grinned at him.

"The day is almost over, I told you last time we talked I would show you around D.C. when you come, why don't we go before meeting with everyone else" Hannah asked Eggsy.

"Sure" Eggsy said.

"Great, outside at 6:15" Hannah said walking pass Lucas.

"Forget this" Lucas said walking to the bathroom.

"Lucky you getting a front row seat to all of this" Eggsy said to Harry.


End file.
